


Birthdays and Christenings

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  It's Ianto's birthday and Jack has a few promises for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays and Christenings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to RTD and the BBC, I'm just experimenting with them....
> 
> This is for chocolatenianto, who wanted to know what happend on Ianto's birthday. I hope you enjoy it and it was what you thought they would do.

Ianto woke to an empty bed.  He wondered if the rift monitor had gone off and Jack hadn’t bothered to wake him.  _No, Jack wouldn’t do that.  Was there something wrong with Jack, something he wasn’t telling anyone about?_ Ianto was beginning to get worried when Jack appeared at the top of the ladder.  
  
“Hey, morning my gorgeous Birthday Boy.  I didn’t want to wake you till I’d got this ready for you.”  
  
“Mmmm morning cariad, I was beginning to wonder where you were.”  
  
Jack carefully made his way down the ladder carrying a tray.  He smiled at his young lover as he placed it on the bed and leant into kiss him.  On the tray was a steaming mug of Ianto’s favourite vanilla coffee, a single red rose in a vase and a card.  
  
Ianto smiled, he still couldn’t believe sometimes how lucky he was to have Jack.  “Thank you cariad, but you’ve already given me my present.”  
  
“I know, but this is my promise to you.”  
  
Ianto looked quizzically at Jack, who just raised his eyebrows and smiled.  Ianto still went weak at the knees when Jack smiled, even though they’d been lovers for a while now.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“You’ll just have to open it and see.”  
  
Sitting up, Ianto reached for the card and as he did so he leant over and kissed Jack.  Opening it, he smiled at the picture on the front.  Jack never ceased to amaze him.  The card had a coffee pot in bronze foil with steam in silver foil coming out of the spout.  The coffee mug at the side had his name printed on it with Happy Birthday in bronze glitter printed underneath.  
  
“This is wonderful Jack, but how?”  
  
“A friend of Tosh’s makes cards, so she got her to make me this one.  A special card for a special lover.”  
  
“Thank you Jack it’s….”  
  
“But you haven’t read what’s inside.”  
  
Ianto opened the card **To my gorgeous Ianto, I promise to take you to Heaven in all the rooms in our house.  I love you and want you always.  Jack xx**  
  
Ianto looked up into the love filled eyes of his gorgeous Captain, put a hand around his neck, pulled him close and kissed him passionately.  
  
“Mmmm when can we start?”  
  
“How about as soon as we get there, I’ve told the gang to work without us today, unless anything dangerous comes through the rift.  They’ve promised not to disturb us and have told us to have a good day.”  
  
“Mmm it’s going to be a wonderful day.” Grinned Ianto as he kissed Jack quickly and went to get dressed.  
  
Jack watched him as he pulled on the tight black jeans that accentuated his firm arse, then the new Blue Gillespie t-shirt Tosh and Owen had bought for his birthday.  Jack smiled as he felt the stirrings of something below his waistline.  He thought he was the luckiest man alive having a lover as hot as Ianto Jones.  
  
Ianto took the rose out of the vase, grabbed Jacks hand, pulled him up and led him to the ladder.  “Come on then, if we’re going to _our_ house.”  
  
It had been a week since Jack had given the keys to Ianto, with promises of christening all the rooms as a birthday present.  Jack laughed, but had found himself as excited as Ianto at the prospect of moving in together.  
  
As they arrived at the house, Jack took the keys off Ianto and opened the door.  He turned, kissed him and picked him up.  
  
“But Jack, you did this last time.”  
  
“I know, but now it’s official and we don’t have to go back to the Hub anymore till tomorrow, so….”  
  
Ianto crushed his lips to Jack’s. “I love you Jack Harkness.  Where do we begin?”  
  
“Oh I’ve got an idea.”  
  
Jack carried him into the lounge.  Unbeknown to Ianto, Jack had furnished the house.  As they’d been discussing how they wanted it to look, Jack had made a mental note and ordered the furniture in secret.  
  
Placing him down, “what do you think my love?”  
  
“I think it’s fantastic, but….”  
  
But what?”  
  
“You have too many clothes on Jack!”  
  
“Oh yeah” he grinned “so what are you going to do about it?”  
  
“Oh….this….”  
  
Ianto pushed Jack’s great coat from his shoulders and lovingly placed it on the sofa, kissing him as he went.  He ran a hand down Jack from the nape of his neck to his arse.  Feeling Jacks reaction at the front of his trousers caused Ianto to smile and kissed him harder.  
  
He rubbed a hand over the arousal causing Jack to moan softly “not yet cariad.”  
  
Taking Jack by the hand he led him to the dining room.  Jack realised then what he was doing, as Ianto slowly took his braces from his shoulders, undid his trousers and pushed them down.  Jack stepped out of his boots and then his trousers.  
  
Pulling Ianto towards him for another kiss, Jack could feel his lovers arousal against his own.  He went to push Ianto onto the dining table but was stopped.  
  
“That’s for another day cariad!”  
  
Jack smiled as Ianto led him to the hall.  This time it was Jack who removed an item of Ianto’s clothing.  The t-shirt was lifted over his head, at the same time Jack was kissing and nipping the bare flesh he was revealing.  The t-shirt was placed across the banister, as they made their way up the stairs.  Jack watched the tight arse of his lover as they ascended.  _God, I want you so much.  How can one man be so hot and a fantastic lover?_  
  
Ianto led Jack into the small bedroom.  He noticed the walls were now cream and with a single bed in there.  Jack went to remove the jeans but Ianto shook his head, “not yet Jack, you still have too many clothes on.”  He undid the blue shirt and let it drop to the floor.  Next he went for the white t-shirt and as it was removed he too nipped and sucked on the flesh as it was revealed.  He noticed how hard Jack was and palmed a hand over it, teasing him with what was to come.  Jack moaned and kissed his lover with passion.  
  
“Soon cariad….soon.”  
  
Jack was quickly becoming undone, but bit on his bottom lip to try to calm himself down.  
  
They moved into the next bedroom which they’d both agreed would be their study.  Jack reached for the fastenings on Ianto’s jeans as he sat down on the chair.  Ianto went to kiss him but was stopped.  
  
“My turn for this I believe?” as Jack slid the jeans down, partly releasing Ianto’s arousal.  Ianto stepped out of them and Jack pulled him close.  He leant forward and kissed his lover through his underwear.  Ianto moaned at Jacks touch and he too had to bite his lip to stop himself from coming too soon.  
  
Ianto reached for Jack’s hand and pulled him up.  “Take me to Heaven Jack” as he led him through to their bedroom.  
  
Discarding their underwear Jack lay Ianto down on their bed.  He began kissing his lover and as he did so reached over to the bedside cabinet and found the lube he’d placed there a couple of days ago.  Working his way down to Ianto’s nipples he nipped and kissed as he went.  Taking one nipple into his mouth he licked it and sucked as the moans from his lover got louder.  Expertly opening the lube with one hand he applied some to his fingers and whilst giving the other nipple equal attention, he reached around the back and found the entrance he was looking for.  
  
Inserting a finger, Ianto moaned at the coldness of the lube and the pleasing sensations of being entered by his lover.  Jack kissed his way down and as he reached the hardness of his gorgeous man, he inserted another finger and took Ianto’s length into his mouth.  
  
“Nnnnggh, Jack, can’t hold on….much….longer.”  
  
Jack hummed against him in response as he inserted a third finger and scissored them ready.  
  
“So close Jack….need you inside me.”  
  
Jack seductively removed his fingers and applied lube to his own arousal.  Ianto smiled at Jack and lifted his hips so Jack could gain better access.  With a hand around his own arousal he felt Jack push gently into him, he moaned Jack’s name.  
  
“Happy birthday sweetheart” as Jack pushed further into him.  
  
“Aaargh, love you Jack.”  
  
Faster and faster, harder and harder, Jack thrust up inside him, his hands on Ianto’s hips pushing them down as he thrust upwards.  Ianto’s hand found the rhythm of Jack.  Sweat beading their bodies, making them glisten like the glitter on the birthday card.  They smiled, their love growing stronger each day.  
  
Ianto could feel the tightness in his stomach.  “Going to….come….aaarrgh JACK!” as he felt the release.  
  
Jack continued to thrust upwards, seconds later “I’m….aaarrgh YAN!”  He came, looking at each other they didn’t have to speak, they saw how each of them was loved in their lust blown eyes.  
  
Slowing down, Jack released himself from his lover and leant down to kiss him.  “Happy birthday Ianto, and many more to come.”  
  
“Jack, everyday spent with you is like a birthday.  I love you so very much.”  
  
“I love you too Ianto Jones, with all my heart.”  
  
“I think we’d better get cleaned up.”  
  
“Oh yeah! Let’s go christen the guest bathroom!”

 

 

  
End


End file.
